


When One Idiot Courts Another

by MagicMajor97



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Arthur courts Merlin, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMajor97/pseuds/MagicMajor97
Summary: When Arthur's feelings grow for Merlin and becomes confused, he and Morgana hatch a plan to court the sorcerer and set the record straight.  Arthur's confused, Morgana thinks both of them are idiots and Merlin won't know what hit him. I don't own Merlin or the characters.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	1. A Lecture In Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first ever Merlin fic. I hope you all enjoy it and show it some love. I'll try and update it regularly. I do apologize if there are any spelling or grammar issues. I'm not the best at these. :D

Some things have been bothering Arthur lately. Like the way, he follows Merlin in a crowd with his eyes or the vivid dreams of waking up to Merlin in his bed. He also can't help his suspicion that Merlin might be a bit magical. Arthur knows he still loves Gwen, but that love had diminished after her betrayal and banishment. He had long moved on and thinking about her only conjures disappointment. It also makes him feel like he's betraying Merlin in some way just by thinking of her. He doesn't know why he is feeling this way, Merlin was just his servant, but he knows it's more than that. Merlin is his friend, his brother. But could he be more? There would be many risks involved with courting his servant. The risk of the people rejecting him along with the council. Not to mention he will need an heir. All of these thoughts swirl around Arthur's head as he heads to Morgana's quarters. The King knows Morgana is good friends with Merlin, but she also strikes Arthur as someone who has more experience then they let on.  
  
"Hello Arthur, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Morgana asks.   
  
"I need some help. I've been having vivid dreams about someone I shouldn't. I don't know what to do or how to feel," Arthur explains.   
  
Morgana, noticing the signs eons ago, cuts straight to the point.   
  
"You're having dreams about Merlin aren't you!" She states more then ask.   
  
Arthur looking dumbstruck stutters his shock.  
"Ho-how did you know"?  
  
"You both are as obvious as a stag eating in an open clearing".  
  
"We are not!" Arthur yells.  
  
Morgana shoves her hand over Arthurs's mouth and shushes him. Noticing the glare the king offers her, she removes his hand and glares back.  
  
"Can you be any louder!" Morgana scolds. "As I was saying, half the castle knows you and Merlin look at each other with love-struck puppy eyes. You've been dancing around each other for years, the rest of us just wish you would hurry up and confess." Morgana explains.  
  
"But that’s just the thing, I have no idea what to do. I've got feelings for Merlin and some lingering feelings for Guinevere. It's all so confusing."  
  
"I see your predicament. How about this, why don’t you take Merlin on a picnic…no, not a hunt!" Morgana replies reading the King's mind before he gets a chance to speak.  
  
"A proper date where you bring some nice food from the kitchen, you sit by a stream and just talk and enjoy each other's company. If you sneak a kiss in then that’s not bad either," Morgana says smirking and laughing at the king's red complexion.  
  
"That’s to say Merlin even has the same feelings and returns them."  
  
"Don't worry Arthur he does. He would die for you, you know."  
  
"I know," Arthur smiles.  
  
"Remember Arthur and I'm only gonna tell you this once. You are a badass king. If you want something, you're not about to bow down and not fight for it. If you want Merlin, then respectfully mind you, get up in his space and make him see you want him. Follow your heart Arthur, it won't lead you astray."  
  
  
  
  
Morgana's words spark a fire in Arthur he never realized was burning under the surface. He thanks his sister for her help and returns to his chambers to find Merlin milling around, completing his chores.  
  
"Ah, Merlin just the person I want to see!" Arthur announces startling Merlin who seems to be in his own world.  
  
"Yes, Arthur?"  
  
"I- I wanted-"   
  
Arthur's previous courage has seemed to deflate and he finds himself stumbling over his word. The beauty of Merlin's eyes capturing his attention and making him forget what he came to say.  
  
"Are you ok? Are you getting sick?" Merlin asks concerned, walking over to the King to check his forehead.  
  
"Come on Arthur, you're not a coward!" Arthur thinks to himself. He gathers his strength and finds the words he needs to say.  
  
"I'm quite alright Merlin," Arthur says batting Merlin's hand away. " I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a picnic with me out in the woods?" Arthur finishing casting his eyes down.  
  
Merlin seems to deliberate his request for a few minutes, his face going through a range of expressions before landing on a confused look.   
  
" Why are you asking me and not some other fair maiden?"  
  
"Because I'm specifically asking you Merlin.:  
  
"But why?" Merlin prompts again.  
  
"Because I want to and I'm the king. I can bloody well ask whoever I want to go on a date with!" Arthur yells frustrated only to realized he slipped what the intention of this outing was.   
  
"You want to go on a date…with me?" Merlin points to himself dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, Merlin do keep up. Is it yes or not?"  
  
"Yes, I will go on a picnic with you!" Merlin says beaming a smile brighter then Ra.  
  
"Good, now go and pack us some food from the kitchens and ready the horses, we will leave in half in twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes, Arthur," Merlin says practically running out the door.  


Arthur slumps into his chair at his table and rests his head against the back of it. He couldn't believe that disaster of a conversation, ended up with him snagging a date with the magical idiot. Arthur still doesn’t know if Merlin is or isn't a sorcerer. He has suspected something wasn’t quite right with his bumbling manservant, but he's never been able to pinpoint what. He doesn’t know what he'll do if Merlin does turn out to have magic. He knows Morgana has magic and is ok with it. But it isn't the same as having your closest friend and potential love interest, lie to you for years.  
  
He likes to think he'd listen to Merlin, potentially cry or get angry but in the end, it would turn out alright. If he's being honest with himself, he's curious to see Merlin's eyes turn that gold that signifies something otherworldly. In the deepest part of his mind, he thinks it might even be a turn on for him. But those types of thoughts stay locked up in a place he cares to try and not visit; especially during boring council meetings.   
His view on magic has started to change or his mindset set that is. Maybe it's not as bad as his father has taught him to believe. Morgana has magic and is still a good person. If Merlin can potentially have magic and be the most loyal person he's ever known, then it can't be all bad.  
  
He continues to muse over this as Merlin re-enters the room.  
  
"Everything is ready Sire," Merlin says not making eye contact.  
  
He had change into his nicer clothes, that consisted of his lilac tunic and black breeches Arthur had gifted him one year. He had also combed his hair back to look nicer, however, one stand was stubborn and hangs just over his left eye. Arthur stands with his mouth gaping open till he realizes he looks like an idiot. He promptly shuts it blushing.

He coughs to break the silence that had descended on the room.  
  
"Brilliant let's go shall we," Arthur says, himself not making eye contact.  
  
Both Arthur and Merlin exit the room a little awkwardly but in high spirits for what the afternoon shall bring.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Of Streams and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone welcome back. I've made minor changes to chapter 1 as I had a change in plot planning. Gwen has already been banished. If you give the first part of chapter 1 a reread it will catch you back up. This turned out more angsty then I had intended but it flows better so be warned ahah. I'm aiming for about 7 chapters for this fic. Stay tuned.

Merlin POV

Merlin couldn't believe what was happening. He had woken up this morning anticipating an average day. A day filled with chores, banter, and belonging. He could not in a million years predict that the King of Camelot, Arthur, would be asking him on a date. He must be dreaming or dead. He sits upon his horse, thinking about the events of the last hour, as they ride to someplace in the forest only Arthur knows.

He had run so fast to Morgana after Arthur ordered him to arrange the supplies. He barged into her chambers demanding if Arthur was under a love charm.

"Calm down Merlin before you send yourself to Gaius!" Morgana said.

"Morgana he asked me on a date, what the hell am I suppose to do? It must be a spell of something," he had babbled. 

"I can assure you it's not a spell. Merlin, how do you feel about Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"I-I love him. I think I've loved him since the first time I met him. I just never realized until now."

"Really Merlin?" Morgana asked sarcastically. "Wasn't throwing yourself into literal harm's way for Arthur not obvious enough?"

"No, it’s a little hard when it's also my destiny to protect him. You can't blame me for being confused. Anyway, it doesn’t matter because he still doesn’t know I have magic and I don’t want to lie to him!" Merlin Yelled.

"Alright, no need to shout. In terms of your magic, don’t you think its time you told him? He knows about my magic Merlin and accepts me. I know he'll accept you too. Arthur would rather die than see any harm come to you, magic or no magic. Do you trust him?"

"Of course I trust him!"

"Then what are you afraid of?" Morgana asked.

"I'm afraid he'll hate me. I'm afraid he'll see me as the monster his father raised him to see. I've hidden for so long that I'm terrified of walking out into the light. I want to Morgana, so badly, but every time I try it gets caught on my tongue." Merlin said bitterly.

"He can't hate you, Merlin, he might be angry but he'll never hate you. You mean more to him then you realize. Whenever you decide its time, I'll be there right beside you, if you want me that is. I promise you, you won't be alone," Morgana vowed.

"Thank you, Morgana, that means a lot to me".

"Now in terms of the date, take this an opportunity. Use it to sort out what you want. Don’t think too much about it and go with the flow. I know you are used to needing to be in control of the things around you, but this time let destiny take you where it needs to. Don’t be afraid to relinquish some control. I believe in you Merlin, you can do this" Morgana encouraged.

"You're right, I can do this. I've faced worse before, a date won't hurt me," he had mumbled more for his own benefit.

"That’s the spirit Merlin, just follow your heart, it will lead the way."

Morgana repeated the same speech twice in one day, but she felt it was needed as both situations were almost identically. 

"Thank you, Morgana, you've come to be one of the wisest people I know."

"Not in everything but it's my pleasure to help a friend out Merlin, now go before you're late." Morgana had shooed him out the door.

As Merlin comes out of the memory he finds that they are by a stream which leads to a nice bank paralleled to it. It's quite beautiful and it leaves Merlin lost for words. Flowers consisting of pinks, violets, and yellows everywhere and beautiful trees so old they have withstood the test of time.

They show strength in their graceful beauty. They remind him of Percival at times. The knight is calm and gentle but could rip apart a small animal if he wanted to. There Is a hum of magic in the air, coming from the environment around them. It calms his nerves and sends a slight buzz in his veins.

They dismount their horses and come face to face with each other.

"So what do you think?" Arthur asks shyly.

"Arthur it's beautiful. Nobody's done something like this for me before."

Arthur smiles before that knowing grin graces his face which always means incoming banter.

"Don’t swoon too hard Merlin, you'll turn into a girl."

"Oh shut it cabbage head, that’s the whole point of a date remember, I'm meant to swoon" Merlin grins back.

"Right, well let's get settled then…I'll help you."

"Did I just hear thee, Arthur Pendragon, offer to help. Wow, the world must be coming to an end."

"Merlin, do you ever shut up?"

"No sir". Merlin laughs.

They both begin to set up the picnic, Arthur lays the blankets while Merlin grabs the food basket. They sit down on the blanket and begin to have some lunch.

"So what did you pack us for lunch Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"Oh, only the best I could swindle out of the cook. I snagged some cheese, harm, strawberries, and two cookies out of the batch the cook just made," Merlin smiles proudly.

"Quite the haul Merlin lets dig in."

They eat in silence, enjoying each other's company. They talk about all manner of things, ranging from memories of their childhood to the gossip circulating the castle. It's a nice sort of peace that has settled over them. Even though there is a romantic intention over this outing, both Merlin and Arthur are happy they can leave the castle and be themselves with no eyes to pry.

Arthur sits with a smile on his face, sneaking glances at Merlin. Merlin is doing much the same. Merlin can't help but think how beautiful Arthur is. At present, the light from the sun is hitting him just right, that it makes his golden hair glow like the halo of an angel. His eyes are shining with happiness and ease. His lips, the thing Merlin can't look away from, are supple and look as soft as a feather. Arthur catches him looking at him. Merlin looks away blushing at being caught.

"Like what you see Merlin?" Arthur teases.

"I could say the same for you," Merlin teases back.

Arthur just shakes his head with a laugh leaving his lips. 

"You know Merlin, it's nice being out here just the two of us. We don’t have to be anything but ourselves. Not a King or servant, just Merlin, and Arthur."

"I like it too. What should we do as just Merlin and Arthur then?" Merlin prompts.

"How about we take a dip in the stream, the weather is much too nice not to."

Merlin nods his head with a gleam in his eyes. They both head to the edge of the bank and begin to undress down to their undergarments. They both enter the water until they are waist-deep. Merlin is looking down, self-conscious that his body is not muscular and there are scars over his body. He forgot about those, he wonders how he's going to explain them. He hopes Arthur doesn't ask, or just believes them to be caused by his clumsy ways.

Arthur rakes his eyes from head to toe of Merlin's body and make note of all the scars lining his body. He doesn’t say anything, hoping to spare Merlin any discomfort. Whatever happened is for Merlin to tell in his own time. Arthur has a suspicion they are related to magical battles. Besides the array of scars, the rest of Merlin's body is beautiful and he tells him as such.

"You're beautiful Merlin," Arthur compliments, completely mesmerized.

Merlin blushes like crazy, "You think so?"

"Yes…Come here."

Merlin begins to walk closer when he's coved half the distance, Arthur splashes him without warning.

"Oi, you'll pay for that!" Merlin challenges.

"I'd like to see you try!" Arthur replies smirking.

An all-out water war begins with them splashing and dunking each other like five-year-olds. Merlin dunks Arthur rather ferociously, claiming to be payback for the long list of chores and insults. Hearing none of it, Arthur grabs him by the waist and hauls him up into his arms as he resurfaces. Merlin flails his arms before they land around Arthur's neck.

Merlin finds himself trapped in Arthurs eyes as they gaze at each other. His eyes drop to Arthur's wet lips before he catches himself and looks up. Arthur is looking at him so intensely Merlin can't handle it. He finds the willpower and tears his sight away, only to feel Arthur gently grasps the hair at the back of his head and meld their lips together.

The kiss is sweet and he falls under Arthur's spell. He can feel Arthurs tongue on his lips begging for entrance and he takes Morgana's advice to let go and lets him in. Arthur's tongue is soft, addictive. It twirls and rubs against his own making his toes curl at how good it feels. Merlin can distantly hear himself moan but not finding anything in himself to care. He can feel Arthur's hands running over the scars on his back, tracing them like a map that will reveal its secrets.

Secrets…Merlin's mind catches up with him, and the memories of all the secrets he's keeping hit him full force and he pulls himself away from Arthur's lips.

"I can't do this Arthur," Merlin says worming his way out of Arthur's arms.

He starts making his way back to the back with Arthur following behind.

"Why not Merlin? Have I done something to displease you," Arthur asks confused?

"No it is not you, it's me. You don’t know everything about me Arthur, or the things I've done. Once you find out, you will hate me," Merin says, his voice cracking.

"Is it because you have magic?" Arthur can see the moment the colour drains from Merlin's face and he begins to tremble.

"You know?" Merlin states, his voice breaking.

"I've suspected for a while now but wasn’t sure till I saw your scars and what you said just then. Merlin, I would never hate you, not for having magic. Have you forgotten my sister has magic? I know she's a good person and that my father may have been wrong on the laws on magic. I'll be honest and say that I'm a little upset that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me and I do expect you to tell me everything. But I can't blame you for wanting to stay hidden," Arthur explains with utter sincerity. 

"How can you say all this? When the things I've done could make even the toughest of knights cower in fear. Look at my body Arthur, these scars that litter it tell stories of pain, death, and some of the worst mistakes of my life. I've killed people Arthur. My soul is painted red!" Merlin Cries.

"You don’t think I've killed people, look at my scars Merlin. I've made my fair share of mistakes that I almost didn’t come back from. I understand what it takes to keep my people and friends safe," Arthur yells back frustrated.

"YOU DIDN’T RELEASE A DRAGON!" Merlin yells. A moment later his face turns to a look of horror at what he had revealed.

"It was you? You released it?" Arthur says with a cold expression descending on his face. Merlin's heart breaks at the cold and clipped tone the king is offering him.

"Yes, but I had no choice-" Merlin tries to explain in a pleading voice

Arthur cuts in his explanation.

"Get dry, put your clothes on, and pack the supplies away. We're leaving."

Arthur's tone leaves room for no arguments.

Merlin has to fight the urge to all-out sob but a few silent tears run down his cheeks. He packs up the supplies all the while bitterly thinking how things can turn so horribly wrong in a short space of time. He hadn't meant to reveal some of his deepest darkest secrets today, but destiny always likes to dictate his path.

The ride back to Camelot is cold and silent, the warm and light for before long gone as new revelations hang heavy over them. He worries about what will happen when they make it back. Will he be arrested and put to flames or will Arthur banish him. All these doubts he had pushed away come racing to the forefront of his mind.

He's terrified of what his future brings as they enter past the guards into the citadel. Arthur jumps off his horse and hands the reins to a stable boy before stalking off to his chambers. Merlin takes his horse back to the stables while asking the stable boy if he can take the leftover food back to the cook and put the blanket away. Once that is done he finds himself at Arthurs door but too afraid to barge in, so he knocks.

"Come in."

Merlin walks into the room and notes Arthur standing by the window looking upon Camelot.

"Sire," Merlin addresses politely as a servant should.

"Leave me, Merlin, take the week off. I can attend to myself or have George fill in for you." Arthur replies without looking at him.

"But Arthur-"

"That’s Sire to you!" Arthur says raising his voice.

Merlin looks down at the floor, he can't stand to look at the eyes that no longer hold the warmth he has come to know.

"Sorry Sire, if that is all, I'll take me leave."

Arthur doesn’t acknowledge him or turn around as he leaves the room. Once outside, he lets the sob he had repressed come crashing out and runs back to the physician's quarters and up to his room.

TBC


	3. No Going Back

Merlin POV

He runs to Morgana's the next morning. He bangs on her door and walks right in as soon as she opens. Morgana had assumed everything went great, but the look on Merlin's face said otherwise.

"Morgana I screwed up. He knows about the magic and he knows I let the dragon out." Merlin says pacing in front of her bed.

"Merlin slow down! What exactly happened?" Morgana asks concerned.

"We were in the stream messing around, it was nice, but then Arthur kissed me and I kissed back. He was touching my scars and it just hit me that I'm keeping all these secrets from him. I freaked out and pushed him away. He asked me what was wrong and I said he doesn’t know everything about me, but he already guessed I had magic. He was ok with it, but I still freaked out and let slip that I released the dragon. I tried to explain, but he didn’t give me the chance because he was angry. He told me to pack up straight away. We came straight back to Camelot and when I went to see him, he told me to take the week off. Morgana, I'm going to get fired and banished," Merlin babbled at lightning speed.

"What do I do Morgana? I've betrayed him like all the other people in his life. Do I even deserve to stay here and serve him…even call him a friend?" Merlin asks, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Oh Merlin, it'll be alright. Arthur will come around and at some point, he's going to come seeking answers. Just give him some time to cool down. Do you want me there when you talk to him?" Morgana asks sincerely.

"No, I don’t want to drag you anymore into things. Thank you for being there for me, but this is something I have to face on my own. I made the mistakes so I alone must face them."

"If you need anything at all Merlin, never be afraid to ask. As I said, you don’t have to do this alone. I'm always here to lend a hand," Morgana says smiling.

Merlin hugs her, he needs it.  
He's glad to know that no matter what happens, he can always come to Morgana and she'll have his back. They break apart and Morgana tells him to enjoy the week he has off. To use it as a way to reset his mind and prepare himself for what comes next. He knows she means well, but he knows he will spend the next week on edge.

He contemplated leaving Camelot last night. Couldn’t stand to think about the pain he's caused, Arthur. Maybe it's better for everyone if he just left. All the people save for Gaius and his mother in his life have died because of him. What if a future mistake is the thing that sends Arthur to his death. He doesn’t feel like the most powerful sorcerer, he feels like a gimmick. What's the point of having all this power is he can't even protect the ones he loves.

He heads back to Gaius with dark and sad thoughts swirling in his mind and making him look through murky coloured glasses.

A WEEK LATER

Arthur POV

He's lost. His best friend, who he thought he knew, was a lie. He had suspected Merlin had magic and he had been ok with it. But it couldn’t have prepared him for what came out of Merlin's mouth. He released the dragon. The dragon that rained fire and hell upon them and slaughtered his people. What else has Merlin hidden and done in his time at Camelot? Has it been for the right reasons? Is he still on our side?  
He doesn't know what to do. He's so angry and scared. Angry at what Merlin had done and scared to find out the other secrets hiding in the dark.

It hurts. It hurts because, after the picnic, he realized he loves Merlin. He knows he has to face him at some point, but even after what Merlin has done, he can't find it in himself to hate him. He knows there's more to the story and he owes Merlin to at least let him tell it. If he's honest, these past few days without Merlin by his side have been lonesome. George may be diligent, but he has got to be the most boring person he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He doesn't know if he can easily forgive Merlin and he knows it will take time to build trust again.

He decides it's time to talk to Merlin and calls a guard to go and get him. He walks to his desk and sits in his chair as he waits. His dinner left untouched on the table due to nerves. Ten minutes later Merlin walks into the room with his gaze on the floor. Arthur motions for Merlin to sit down and he does so.

"Merlin."

"Sire."

"I want to know why you released the dragon. I want to know why my people died," Arthur says coldly.

"I had to, I had no choice. I had sworn on my mother's life. He told me that he would not hurt anybody."

"Why would you make promises with a dragon? What deals were you making Merlin?"

"I had to. I had to save Camelot. Do you remember when the whole of Camelot was put under the sleeping sickness?" Merlin asks.

Arthur nods.

"I couldn’t find what was causing it or how to stop it. The dragon is old and knows many things. I have sought his advice in the past before. He told me that the sickness was attached to someone and that they were the source. I found out that it was Morgana and he told me how to stop it. But in exchange for that information, I had to promise to release him. I had to Arthur, all of us would have died," Merlin pleads.

"How did you stop it, and how was Morgana involved?" Arthur inquires trying to get the full picture.

"I-I poisoned her," Merlin begins to cry.

"YOU POISONED MY SISTER!" Arthur yells outraged.

"I HAD NO CHOICE, I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO," Merlin challenges back.

"Morgues had put the spell on her and for the cure to the poison, I demanded she lifts the spell. Before I could get to Morgana, Morgues took her. I realized then that I had made a huge mistake. I was a coward. Instead of reveling my magic to Morgana and giving my friend a chance, I let myself be persuaded by the dragon to see a future path that wasn’t set in stone. After I let him out and made an even bigger mistake, I decided that I owed it to Morgana to find her and bring her back. It's why I went missing for a week or two. I searched for her for days and when I did find her Morgues tried to kill me. It wasn't until I revealed my magic and knocked Morgues out, that I could speak to Morgana. She was so angry with me and I understood why. I told her everything as much as it hurt to do so. Morgana came to understand and I apologized to her. I gave her the option to stay with Morgues if she wanted to, or take a chance and return to Camelot with me to start a new.  
It wasn't easy, we had to rebuild our relationship and it took time. I made mistakes Arthur, massive ones, but when you fight alone from the shadows and you don’t have people to rely on, what would you do?" Merlin asks sadly.

"I would have protected and helped you if you had just told me!"

"How could I? If I had told you when we first met you, would have sent me straight to the pyre. Later on, it was because I didn’t want you to lie to your father and have to choose between me and the law. When your father died, I was at a point where I'd hidden for so long I didn’t know how to stop. I was scared not because I thought you would hurt me, but because I was scared you would hate me."

"I would never have hated you. What I hate Merlin is the lies. I've trusted you with so many secrets Merlin. I trusted you with my hopes, fears, my decisions. You didn't trust me or believe in me enough to see the bigger picture. All these things happened to my sister and I didn’t even know," Arthur says broken.

He looks at Merlin and can't handle the pain. It's all too much. It's all too real.

"Leave Merlin…Please. I can't do this right now. I am relieving you of your duties to me until further notice," Arthur says with tears in his eyes.

"Arthur please don’t do this," Merlin sobs.

"Go…I can't bare to look at you right now," Arthur shouts.

Merlin flinches at the pain he can hear in Arthur's voice and bolts from the room. For a second time that week, Merlin runs back to the physician's chambers crying. He decides to leave that night. He'd rather leave himself before has to watch Arthur banish him with a look of hatred and disappointment in his eyes. Merlin packs only the essential and important things with him. He takes his spell books, his dragon carving his father gave him, a set of spare clothes including his winter clothes and a painting of him and Gaius.

He leaves a note for the old man, explaining he's going home and that he's sorry for everything. Gaius is out attending a sick mother and most likely won't be back till the morning. He hopes the old man won't be too upset. He magics a flower to Morgana's room hoping she gets the message and that he's sorry. He leaves the castle and walks out of the citadel past the guards. They give him a look but continue with their watch. He makes his way past the lower town and out of Camelot.

He turns back and takes one final look at the place that has become his home. He commits every shape and curve to memory, as he doesn't plan to see them again. His heart breaks and he has to look away before he gives up and runs back. He puts one foot in front of the other and begins his journey. He decides to make a pit stop to his father's grave on the way back to Ealdor. After everything, he needs to feel close to his father and have some time to properly grieve. Its something he should have done a long time ago. He buried his father in a field, not far from the cave he was living in and that's the direction he heads…

Morgana POV

Morgana woke up the next day groggy and tired. She had a dream that Merlin had left Camelot, but didn’t think it was real. No way would Merlin just leave like that, without saying anything. The uneasy feeling in her gut refused to leave for the rest of the day. It wasn’t until that night when she was brushing her hair did she see the flower. She instantly knew what it meant. Merlin and she had designed a system that if one was to leave Camelot for any reason, they would magic a flower to each other in the shade of a deep red. This way it did not look suspicious to anyone and they did not leave any evidence to be used against them. She had never run faster to the physician's quarters in her life. She barged through the door startling Gaius.

"Where's Merlin Gaius?" Morgana questions

"I'm sorry but he left," Gaius says reveling the note.

She takes it and reads it over. She looks up at Gaius and the tears that have pooled in his eyes but refuse to fall, are what lets her know its true. A range of emotions flows through Morgana then. First to sadness, then to anger. She knows who's caused this, so she decides to go give them a piece of her mind.

She leaves Gaius with an apology and promises to make the idiot see what he's done. She stomps to Arthur's room and tosses the door open. George who is putting clothes away, bumps his head in the cupboards.

"Morgana?" Arthur questions.

"Leave us, George," Morgana commands and George begins to leave.

"Excuse me!" Arthur says bewildered. "Who do you think you are sending my servants away!"

"Oh shut up you idiot. Do you know what you've done?" Morgan grinds through her teeth, seething.

"Done what?" Arthur asks confused.

"You don't know? Brother, you are a fool. Merlin left Camelot!"

"WHAT!"

"He left, he packed his things and left without saying goodbye. What did you say to him?" Morgana questions angrily.

"WHAT I SAID! HE POISONED YOU!" Arthur screams.

"YES HE DID, BUT HE MADE UP FOR IT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE THINGS MERLIN HAS BEEN THROUGH. DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HIM?" Morgana yells back.

An all-out screaming match begins and the guards outside are concerned but make no move to intervene.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A LIER? HE HID STUFF FROM ME ALL THESE YEARS."

"BECAUSE HE'S YOUR FRIEND. CAN YOU BLAME HIM? LOOK AT YOUR REACTION RIGHT NOW. HE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE SCARED!"

A hurt expression crosses Arthur's face and he deflates a little. At seeing this, Morgana also deflates. She realizes she was a bit harsh and that Arthur needs her just as much as Merlin does.

"I'm sorry for yelling Arthur. I get why you are feeling this way and you have a right to be upset. Merlin kept things from me too, including his magic. He poisoned me. If had hadn't come for me when he did, I would be with Morgues right now trying to hurt Camelot or worse. It took a while for me to forgive Merlin, but I know that he is a good person and that he made a mistake. I would never have come back with him if I didn’t believe in him. There are times though, in the darkest part of the night, where I remember the things he has done. They fill me with momentary anger and sadness. But within those emotions, I remember the good things from times gone by. I remember Merlin helping me save the druid child. I remember going and saving his village. I remember the little things like him giving me flowers. These are the memories I choose to dwell on but it doesn’t mean I ever forgot the bad. The most courageous thing you can do is to give someone the chance to seek forgiveness. To learn from their mistakes and change." 

"What do I do Morgana? I still don't know everything," Arthur says quietly.

"Arthur, if you are serious about wanting to know what Merlin has done for you, then I suggest we take a trip to the druids," Morgana suggests.

"Why the druids?" Arthurs questions confused.

"The druids know a lot about Merlin and are better equipped to answer your questions and fill in the blanks where I cannot. I won't lie to you, some of the things you hear will not be easy to swallow, but they are necessary if you wish to fully understand Merlin."

Arthur contemplates this, but he is unsure if this is the right path to take. Morgana sees his hesitation and asks the most vital question of all.

"Do you still love him, Arthur? Morgana asks softly.

"I-I do. So much that it hurts," Arthur replies his face contorting pain.

"Then fight for him, as he has for you," Morgana says with conviction. " Don't let this be the thing that ruins the both of you. I want you to be happy and Merlin makes you happy."

Arthur begins sobbing then. Morgana walks over to him and hugs him.

"What have I done? I pushed him away instead of listening to him, instead of believing in him" Arthur cries. "Will, I ever get him back?"

"Do not worry, I have a feeling you will find your way back to each other. It might take a while and I cant promise you that it won't hurt, but you'll get there," Morgana comforts, wiping Arthurs tears away.

"How soon can we leave for the druids?" Arthur sniffs.

"I will contact them tonight and come get you in the morning. I know they won't say no. Get a good night's sleep, tomorrow will be a big day. Goodnight Arthur," Morgana says kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

"Goodnight Morgana and thank you."

"Getting soft on my Pendragon!" Morgana teases halfway out the door.

"You wish!" She hears behind her. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. It isn't exactly a long one as I struggled to write Arthur. Arthur is the sort of person who doesn't get outright angry and its more of a cold and internalized anger, whilst I as a person am completely opposite, so it provided a challenge for me. I still enjoyed it of course and I've found that I really enjoy writing Morgana. I always felt she got screwed over so much in the show. 
> 
> Anywho please leave a comment and some feedback. As I write, I'm slowly figuring out these characters who are really in-depth and how to go about writing them. 
> 
> The next chapter will be longer as this is where Arthur gets to find out everything Merlin has done. Stay tuned.


	4. Story Time Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for the late update. I just moved house and currently don't have internet. The proofreading may be a little shabby in this so I do appologose. Thanks for sticking with the story. I split this chapter into 2 parts so expect another chapter soon.

Arthur had not slept well that night. He had tossed and turned and awoken from nightmares that had Merlin burning at the stake. He laid awake to the early hours of the morning thinking about all that had happened and how he can fix his part in it. It wasn’t until the birds started chirping, signaling that life was awaking, that he got out of his bed and began to dress himself, much to George's dismay.

He was about to sit down for breakfast when Morgana enters the room.

"Good morning Arthur, how are you feeling?" Morgana asks politely.

"I could be better. Sit down and have breakfast with me. We haven't had a meal together in a while," Arthur replies.

"Sure I'd love to. George, if you wouldn't mind fetching another plate of food, that would be great," Morgana asking with a smile on her face.

George obliges in the most professional and irritating way and runs to get another plate.

"So, I contacted a group of Druids that reside about a days ride from Camelot. Merlin and I both know their leader and keep in regular contact for any threats in the magical community. They have agreed to host us and explain as much as they can when it comes to Merlin and his magic. They only ask is that you keep an open mind about them and what you are going to hear," Morgana explains.

"I'll try my best, I owe it to Merlin and all the Druids I've hurt or killed in the past to try."

"That’s all they ask," Morgana says with adoration in her eyes.

She sees now why Merlin believes in him so. Arthur is caring, compassionate, he listens to his people and makes a great King. One of her biggest regrets is judging him and not giving him the chance to be his own man. She assumed he would be just like his father and she never gave him the chance to prove otherwise.

She forgot what it's like to grow up being told something so forcefully you can't help but listen and conform to it. Where Merlin and later herself were taught to always hide and never show, Arthur was taught to hate something he never really knew about for himself, till now. She realizes they are the same, trapped in the same situation perpetrated by their father. She never again wants to doubt her brother, doubt her family. She's going to get Merlin back, because after everything he's done, he's her family, and family doesn’t get left behind.

George returns with breakfast and the two siblings eat in peace.

"George, I need you to pack two days worth of supplies for both Morgana and I. Were heading out on some business from Camelot. Can you also notified Sir Leon that we will be leaving and that I am leaving him in charge of the Kingdom until I return.

"Yes, right away your highness," George says leaving the room once more.

"When we are done with breakfast we shall begin our journey. Is there anything else I need to know in preparation for meeting with the druids?" Arthur addresses.

"No, as long as you be on your best behavior. I will handle anything else, however, I would advise you not to bring out your sword near them, they are still cautious of you, no offense," Morgana responds finishing up her apple.

"None taken, I'll do my best. Now off with you, go get anything you need the organize last-minute done and I will meet you at front steps," Arthur instructs finishing his breakfast.

"Ok," Morgana agrees, standing up and heading for the door.

A minute later George returns and begins putting on Arthur's light armor. Not enough to scare the druids but enough to protect him in case of a bandit attack. Not that he doesn’t think Morgana can protect them of course. He makes his way down to the front steps to find both horse reading and waiting with their reins in the stable boy's hands.

"Thank you, Liam is it?" Arthur inquires.

"Yes my lord," Liam says bowing and heading back to the stables.

Morgana begins her descent from the stairs and takes her horse off Arthur and mounts it. Morgana is in her leather armor she had worn to the battle at Merlin's village. Arthur follows suit and mounts his horse.

"Ready?" Morgana asks.

"As I'll ever be," Arthur says lacking confidence.

"Don’t worry you will be fine, besides you have me by your side."

"Wow, that’s comforting!" Arthur teases.

"Shut up and let's go before I turn you into a toad," Morgana replies laughing.

Arthur just huffs and encourages his horse forward. Morgana does the same and they both head out into the unknown of the woods.

They stop off at midday to take a break and have lunch. The morning's ride was uneventful, the only thing providing entertainment was two birds locked in a fight, pecking each other. After lunch, they head back on their way. The reach the druid camp just as the sun goes down. The druid leader waits for them at the mouth of a side path branching off the main path. This path did not appear to be used by many people.

They dismount their horses and greet him.

"Marcus," Morgana says coming to hug the druid.

"It is good to see you, Morgana," Marcus replies. "And you must be King Arthur, we've heard so much about you from Morgana and Merlin," Marcus greets holding his hand out.

"Good things I hope. It's nice to meet you, I appreciate you going out of your way to do this for us," Arthur responds shaking his hand.

"Not at all, we're happy to help and maybe clear the air on some questions you no doubt are seeking answers to. If you would follow me, I will take you to our camp. Leave your hoses here, our people will grab them and take them to where our horses are." Marcus explains.

They leave the horses tied to a tree and follow Marcus down the quite track until they reach the camp. The camp is alive with movement and people are milling around eating or chatting by a fire in the middle of the camp. Tents and shelter surround the fire and provide a common area for the group to mingle. The camp goes quiet when they enter, some are curious while some are on guard. Marcus calms them and addresses the group.

"Everyone, Morgana is joining us tonight along with the King Arthur of Camelot. You do not need to fear, he is not here on official business and means no harm. Please welcome them, they have had a long ride and I am sure they are hungry," Marcus says.

A girl around the same age as Morgana, with long blond hair and blue eyes, came forward and greeted them.

"Good evening Morgana, King Arthur, please join us at the fire, I will bring you some food and drinks for dinner," The girl says.

"Thank you…?" Arthur says.

"Cali is my name, its nice to meet the both of you. I've heard a lot of stories. I hope you enjoy your stay here," Cali says leaving them.

Both Morgana and Arthur head to the fire and sit down. A few curious kids approach them and one sits themselves in Arthurs lap. Arthur freezes not knowing what today. He looks to Morgana for help but she just smiles and nods her head. Arthur looks down at the child and asks his name.

"What's your name little one?"

"I'm Silas, are you really a King?" Silas asks with wide eyes.

"Yes I am," Arthur replies smiling.

"Is it hard?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes it's fun."

"Cooool. Can I show you a trick with my magic," Silas asks bouncing in his lap with excitement.

Arthur once again looks to Morgana unsure. It's one thing to learn his manservant has magic but to actually see it performed has him on edge. Morgana nods her head once again and tells him to trust. He gathers his courage and lets Silas perform his trick.

Silas raises his hand towards Morgana and says a spell. His eyes turn gold and Morgana's hair turns green.  
Silas begins laughing hard and Morgana joins in. Arthur is stunned but finds himself unable to stifle a little giggle that leaves his lips. The magic Silas had performed was not evil, in fact it was the opposite. It brought a smile to his face. He realizes then that Magic is but a tool that can be used for either good or bad.

Cali arrives with their food along with Marcus.

"Silas, what have you done to Lady Morgana?" Marcus says sternly.

Silas looks on the edge of tears when Morgana speaks.

"It's quite alright, he was just showing us a trick," Morgana smiles.

"I'll turn it back now," Say Silas in a small voice.

He raises his hand again and speaks a few words in what Arthur is begging to call the magic language and Morgana's hair turns to the right colour.  
Silas gets off Arthur's lap and says goodbye as he knows important things are about to happen. Arthur and Morgana say goodbye back and focus on Marcus and their food.

"Once you are done, please follow me to the main tent and we can begin our talks," Marcus addresses.

They nod their heads and begin to eat. They all sit around the fire eating and chatting with the people around them. It felt very homely to Arthur and he finds himself wishing he could have had this with his Father and Morgana. With no expectations and no hatred of magic. The times he comes close to feeling homely is when he sits around a fire with his knights and Merlin on their many hunts. Even though Merlin was still hiding who he was from the people around him. He contemplates all this as he eats and watching the children dance and play around the fire.

Once he and Morgana are done they follow Marcus to a big green tent towards the back of the camp. They enter to find a desk with four chairs around it. Marcus sits on one side while Arthur and Morgana take the chairs on the other side.

"So Morgana explained to me last night what has happened and the predicament you face King Arthur."

"Just Arthur is fine," Arthur says correcting him. "Yes, as you may know, I found out that Merlin is a sorcerer. I also found out that he freed the great dragon and poisoned my sister. What I want to know is why he would come to a Kingdom where magic is banned on the pain of death, and why he is loyal to me when I've caused so much pain? I want to know why he never told me and the things he's done, good or bad. I'm ready to hear it," Arthur concludes.

" I have no doubt you are ready Arthur. The fact that you have come to a druid came to learn is proof of that. I will share what I know about Merlin but other things you must hear from him directly as I do not know everything. I will start at the beginning with a prophecy."

Arthur gets comfortable in his chair and puts all his energy into the things he's about to learn. He doesn’t want to miss anything important.

"For thousands of years it has been prophesied that when magic is at its lowest and has been driven from the land, a boy would be born with immense powers. It is said he is magic incarnate in human form and can hold the power over life and death. The druids know him as Emrys."

"Emrys is destined to protect the Once and Future King to unite the land of Albion under one banner and bring back magic to the land. That King is you, Arthur. You are destined to be the greatest king to ever walk the earth. You alone wield the mighty sword Excalibur, a sword infused with Magic from a dragon's breath. It is the only sword that can kill magical creatures." Marcus explains.

Arthur looks at him skeptically," Is this true? I'm supposed to be this all-mighty king and bring magic back?"

"Yes, and many people believe it, watching it happen even."

"Why me? And how do I know if I can change anything is destiny is dictating it for me. Do I have a choice?"

"We cannot control who destiny chooses, only our actions. You coming here, learning about everything was a choice. You could have chosen to execute Merlin and never face magic as you are now. No future is set in stone. Morgana here was destined to become evil and kill you. She almost went against you until Merlin made a choice and went against what destiny had told him. He decided that his friend was worth more than a suggested path that may never come true. "

"What about my sword, I'm guessing Merlin didn’t just stumble upon it in a stone in the forest?" Arthur assumes.

"I can answer that one. Merlin had that sword made for you to protect you against magical threats. He had Genevieve's father make you the best sword in the kingdom and Merlin went and got it forged in the dragon's breath to infuse magic into it. It is important that only you wield it Arthur, as in the wrong hands it could be disastrous," Morgana supplies.

"How does Merlin fit into all this? Is he one of these so-called believers that had a stupid Idea of becoming a servant?

"Isn't it obvious Arthur!" Morgana says bewildered. "Merlin is Emrys. He's been protecting you this entire time."

"So him being my friend was just because we share a destiny. Our friendship was a lie!" Arthur whispers  
brokenly.

"No Arthur, look at me!" Morgana says grabbing his face. "Merlin loves you, he told me himself. The day you asked him on the date, he came straight to me because he didn’t know what to do. He knew he loved you but he didn’t want to enter into courting with you when he was keeping things from you. That’s why he acted the way he did at the stream. He was so scared you would hate him but he hated lying to you and keeping things hidden. He protects you not because of destiny, he protects you because you are his entire world and he would rather die than see harm come to you."

"Does he really love me?" Arthur responds with a vulnerable look on his face. 

Morgana nods her head," He wouldn’t have stayed as long as he did if he didn't."

"Now that, that’s sorted, I'll continue with telling the main events. The rest you can find out from merlin should you wish to," Marcus intervenes.

"We'll start at the beginning, when Merlin first saved you," Morgana cuts in. "Merlin told me this story."

Arthur and Marcus turn to her and listen in.

"As you remember, Mary Collin's son was executed for having magic. She then used a glamour and came to court pretending to be Lady Helen. She sang to the court and used a spell to put everyone to sleep. She had intended on killing you Arthur as revenge for her son's death. Her glamour however was incomplete and Merlin figured out that he could see her true face in the mirrors she walked past.  
Merlin avoided the spell by covering his ears. 

"He used his magic to drop the chandelier on her. This broke the spell and we all began to wake. Before she died she threw the dagger at you, Arthur. Merlin used his magic to stop time and pulled you out of the way of the dagger. He saved your life that night. Merlin told me he hadn't known about the prophecy then. He just knew he had to save you," Morgana finished.

"Is he stupid!" Arthur yells. " What was he thinking, using magic in front of the entire court! Does he not have any self-preservation?"

"It appears not. However sometimes risks are necessary," Marcus replies.

"What other idiotic things has Merlin done that I don’t know about?" Arthur inquires.

"I'll begin with Cornelius Sigan. Camelot was built with the help of a powerful sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan. He infused magic into the walls of Camelot and had the power to animate and control the gargoyles. He was very powerful but he became obsessed with cheating death. He became too powerful and the King ordered him to be executed. When he died he threatened he would come back and raise Camelot to the ground. He infused his soul into a jewel and he and his belongings were sealed in a tomb. A tomb some of your miners uncovered my king. A servant by the name of Cedric was a thief and climbed his way up to the royal household to gain access to the tomb."

Arthur and Morgana look on shocked as they remembered what a kiss ass Cedric had been and how they could have fallen for it. It made Arthur feel guilty about pushing Merlin aside in favor of Cedric.

"Once he gained access he stole to jewel containing Sigan's soul and he became possessed. He then launched an attack on Camelot and Merlin was forced to ask the dragon for help as Sigan was the most powerful sorcerer of his time. Sigan found out about Merlin and tried to persuade him to join forces. Merlin refused and Sigan attempted to poses Merlin. Merlin was able to fight him off and cast a spell the dragon had given him to send Sigan's soul back to the jewel. Your father then resealed the tomb. Merlin is stronger then Cornelius, he was never going to be possessed," Marcus finishes.

"Wow, there's still so much that hasn’t even told me," Morgana says stunned. "He's had to face so many things on his own."

Arthur contemplates what she said and decides Merlin is still the bravest man he'd ever known.

"I have one question!" Arthur asks.

"Yes, my King."

"Who is Balinor to Merlin? Now that I think of it, I realized that Merlin had more of a connection to him then he let on. There's no other explanation as to why Merlin cried so hard over him."

"That is something for Merlin to tell you. It is not my place," Marcus concludes, his face dropping in momentary sadness.

Arthur gets the feeling that the druid once knew Balinor personally.

"I'll start my next story with Dragoon the great."

At the mention of the name, Arthur tenses up and a dark look enters his eyes.

"How are Dragoon and Merlin related?" Deep down he thinks he knows the answer, but can't bring himself to say it.

"Merlin and Dragoon are one and the same," Marcus answers meeting Arthurs's eyes.

Arthur erupts in pure rage, shooting from his sitting position," HE KILLED MY FATHER. MERLIN IS A TRAITOR……"

TBC


	5. Story Time Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone im back with Pt2. This completes the second half of the adventures with the druids. Next chapter will be finding our boi Merlin. A breakthrough is made today folks. A short but sweet one. Enjoy.

PREVIOUSLY ON ADVENTURES WITH THE DRUIDS.....

"MERLIN IS A TRAITOR……"

Arthur storms out of the tent with Morgana running after him.

"Arthur wait! There's more to the story!" Morgana yells as she finally catches up with Arthur to stop him by the arm.

"HOW CAN YOU DEFEND HIM KNOWING WHAT HES DONE?"

"BECAUSE HE WASN’T THE ONE AT FAULT!" Morgana yells back having had enough of Arthur's inability to listen and not blow up at every little thing. She knew it would be hard going over the past, but this was becoming ridiculous.

"For once in your life Arthur, can you sit down and let people finish without jumping to conclusions and blowing up in anger. The things you would realize if you just stopped to listen," Morgana says warily.

"Every time I've ever done that Morgana, It's blown up in my face. What if this time is no different?" Arthur replies in a small voice.

"You just have to take a leap of faith. As scary as it may be. I know you have issues putting your trust in the wrong people but I can guarantee you, we are the right people. Have faith in us. Have faith in your friends and what we have all achieved together. Those trails and triumphs don’t disappear. Draw strength from them, " Morgana urges her voice growing with more power as she talks.

Resolve could be seen in Arthurs eyes and he remembers all his friends and the good things that have happened. He draws on Guinevere's kindness. He draws on Percival's strength. He draws on Leon's loyalty. He draws on Lancelot's sacrifice. He draws on Gwaine's humor. He draws on Elyan's courage. He draws on Morgana's wisdom. He draws on Gaius's fatherly presence and most importantly he draws on every time Merlin has made him feel more than what he's ever seen himself as. Powered with this knowledge, he heads back to the tent with power in his gait. Morgana follows wordlessly behind him. They both sit down and face Marcus.

"I do apologize for my outburst Marcus. It's unbecoming of a King," Arthur apologizes.

"Nonsense, there's nothing wrong with being human Arthur. It lets your people know you're real. Anywho, my King, I will begin again and tell you the real story. Merlin did not kill your father, he tried to save him. Morgause was the one to kill him," Marcus says in a soft voice, attempting to lessen the blow.

Arthur turns to Morgana," You knew about this, didn't you? Before you said it wasn't Merlin's fault?" There's no anger in his voice this time just curiosity and sadness.

Morgana's face drops and a guilty expression dons her face," Yes I did. A part of me wanted him to die, so I could be free but the other part of me that loved him, wanted him to live. I also didn’t want you to lose another person in your life. Merlin has always tried to do right by you. He was happy when you turned to magic. He wanted to show you the good in magic and save Uther for you. Uther, the man that would kill him in a second. His love for you knows no bounds."

Arthur sits with a blank expression on his face as he tries to process what he's just heard.

"As I was saying, Merlin wanted to save Uther for you but knew he couldn’t reveal himself to you. So he decided to call upon his Dragoon persona and attempt to heal him. However, Merlin did not know that Agravaine had planted a talisman provided by Morgause. The talisman reversed any healing magic and instead sped up death. Merlin did everything right, but everything was against him from the beginning," Marcus concludes. 

"He was distraught Arthur," Morgana explains. "He thought he killed your father, he thought he was a monster. I spent ages trying to convince him differently till Gaius found the talisman and told him the truth. As you may remember, he sat by the throne room and waited for you because he couldn’t stand the thought of you crying alone."

Arthur begins sobbing, breaking at finally hearing the truth on something that kept him awake on so many nights.

"All this time I blamed magic, thinking it took my father when it was my uncle and the witch that took him from me. When I find her I'm going to kill her," Arthurs says his mood all over the place.

"We'll get her Arthur, together," Morgana urges, hugging Arthur. He looks like he needs it.

"I will continue with the last story, as I said you can learn more if you decided to find Merlin. There is one story I will mention, but it is something quite personal to Merlin and should be his choice if he wishes to divulge it. It is about someone named Freya. That’s all I'll tell you. Now the last story is about a powerful and evil sorceress named Nimueh.

"Nimueh is tied to your birth Arthur. You were once told by Morgause that you were born of magic and that was true. I understand Merlin told you differently to save you from killing your father. He knew you wouldn’t forgive yourself if you killed him, so he gave up the chance of magic being free to save you. Nimueh was the sorceress that your father made the deal with so you could be conceived. However, she lied about what sort of price was to be paid. She is known for changing deals and being cunning to get what she wants."

Arthur just nods his head, to exhausted to evoke any emotion to this story. At this stage nothing is surprising nor does it make sense. anymore.

"In the first year of Merlin being in Camelot, she waged a few attacks that Merlin thwarted. The poisoned chalice as you may recall was not intended for you at all but for Merlin. She wanted him dead because she knew he was more powerful. She set loose the Afnac that was responsible for the water being contaminated and killing everyone. Merlin stopped it of course"

"Which brings us to the questing beast. You were bitten by the beast and were dying. Merlin traveled to the isle of the blessed and bargained his life for yours with Nimueh. Instead of taking Merlin's, she lied and took Merlin's mother's life. Gaius hearing of this traveled to the isle and bargained his life for Hunith's, so she took it. Merlin heard of this and would not stand for it. He went back to the isle of the blessed and faced down Nimueh. He killed her by mastering control over life and death, he sent a lightning bolt at her and killed her. In doing so brought Gaius back." 

Marcus seeing that the other two occupants were exhausted and their eyes glazing over, decided to call it a night. 

"That concludes the last story. I understand this all might be a lot to process so I will leave you now to talk amongst yourselves. If you have any questions do find me in the morning as it is quite late. Goodnight," Marcus bids getting up from his seat.

Morgana bids him goodnight and he leaves. Arthur is sitting with his eye staring into space. His whole world crashing down around him. Everything he's ever known has either been a lie, been twisted, or kept from him. He turns to Morgana with tears in his eyes.

"What do I do Morgana, I've been wrong and blind about so many things. Everything I thought I knew…I'm so lost. My father was wrong and Merlin…he's suffered so much for me. Now I've lost him forever."

"No, you haven't. Merlin is still out there waiting for you. There is still time to fix this Arthur. Yes, there's a lot you both have to make up for but it is doable. You know what needs to be changed now and have the tools to change it. Say the word and we will go get him. All is not lost," Morgana comforts.

"But how do we find him?" Arthur questions not seeing the answer right in front of him.

"Arthur I'm a sorceress remember. I can use a tracking spell to find him."

"Then we leave at first light. I don’t want to waste any time," Arthur instructs feeling more balanced and a sense of purpose now. He was going to get his Merlin back and right the wrongs of the past.

"As you wish my King. I'll be off to my tent now. I will see you in the morning Arthur. Goodnight and take care," Morgana says getting up and leaving the tent.

"Goodnight," Arthur calls after her.

Arthur gets up and heads to his own tent. He takes off his armor and changes to his nightclothes. He gets into his bedroll that had been placed on a makeshift bed and goes to sleep more soundly then he has in a week. He dreams of finding Merlin and telling him all the things he's wanted to say, but most of all he apologizes.

TBC


	6. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for such a late update. I made this one longer to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it and please drop a comment on what you liked and what can be improved. cheers x

Merlin wakes up after his first night in his father's cave. He decided to stay overnight instead of head to Ealdor after his pitstop. He couldn’t find it in himself to leave just quite yet. He still felt connected to his father in the cave and wanted to soak it all up while he was there. He visited Balinor's grave and told him everything that had transpired in Camelot. He had cried and sobbed till no tears were left and the numbness descended. Was this how hollow his father had felt all those years having to leave his mother behind? Was he now supposed to do the same? Head back to Ealdor and silently plow fields, numb to everything around him but his mother. He shudders at the thought of how boring a life that will be, but it’s a life that will keep him safe. Safer then heading in any direction close to Camelot. He supposes he could go back to visit his mother for a time and then leave to venture out on his own. Visit and learn in new places, maybe visit the druids. He could even ask Kilgharrah **** to fly him to distant lands. He had always wondered what lies beyond Albion.

Anywho, Merin shoves these confusing and sad thoughts away as he stands to get some breakfast. He wants to be out of here by midday at the latest if he is to reach Ealdor by sundown. He heads to his pack and grabs some cheese and bread out and begins to eat breakfast. After breakfast, he heads outside to check the traps for any game that he can take home to his mother. The sun is set high in the sky notifying Merlin that it was mid-morning. He had slept in considerably given the circumstances. He enters the woods to his left and walks for about twenty minutes to the site where multiple traps lay in wide spaces from each other. The two closest traps bear nothing but the ones further away hold two rabbits. Happy with the score for his mother, he takes then out and heads back to camp. When he enters the camp, he sees two people he never expected to see again and drops the rabbits in fear…

Arthur wakes up that morning early after a restless sleep. His dreams plagued him of the moment he would find Merlin and what he would say. Most of all he just yearned to have Merlin in his arms again like their time at the river. Now that he knows the truth, his heart can rest easy from the darkness and open up to what he is feeling deep down. Deep down he missed merlin. He felt like a man stuck in a desert without water and they only thing that could save him was Merlin's lips on his. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head as it was not the time for it. His top priority was to gain Merlin's trust and forgiveness. After everything that happened, his primal need for Merlin never went away. The tension that was cut short at the river festered and fueled his anger like an angsty teenager. The sooner they get Merlin home, the sooner he can ravage his body like he's wanted to all this time. His thoughts are cut short my Morgana entering the tent.

"Oh good, you're up, time to get ready and head out. Breakfast is by the fire." Morgana states.

She doesn’t wait for him to reply as she leaves the tent to do whatever it is she does. Arthur gets up and dresses back into his normal clothes and chainmail, putting his sleep clothes back into his satchel along with his bedroll. He heads out to find the camp once more alive with activity. Breakfast is being served by the fire by a middle-aged lady. She can be seen ladling out porridge to everyone who is lined single file in front of her. Once people have gotten their food they find their seat by the fire. Arthur joins the cue not used to a system like this but finding it oddly charming. Of course, Merlin would serve them on hunts but it isn't the same as being served in this way every day with your community around you. As dinner was, this type of eating made one feel included and a sense of belonging. It's a belonging Arthur never knew he needed till now. He decides he needs to go out into his Kingdom more and get to know his people and immerse himself in them. At the end of the day, they are his community. He receives his bowl of porridge, thanking the server, and finds a seat close to the fire. It was a particularly cold day and he hoped that wherever Merlin was, he was warm. 

He finishes up his food and a girl having watched him, heads over to take his bowl.

"Thank you," Arthur supplies.

The girl nods her head, too shy to speak. Arthur gets up and leaves to find Morgana. She is standing with Marcus in a light discussion. Both of them notice Arthur arrive and turn to address him.

"Good morning you majesty," Marcus says.

"Good morning Marcus, before we set off somethings been bugging me. How far does this bond with Merlin truly go?"

Morgana and Marcus stare at each other with a knowing smile.

"It will make sense later, trust me on that," Morgana says mysteriously.

"Right well when you decided to stop being shady let me know. Anywho are we set to leave?" Arthur replies.

"Yes, I was just talking to Marcus about the location spell to find Merlin. As we don’t have an object of Merlin's on hand to track him, I've had to find other options. Lucky for us Marcus has a solution," Morgana explains.

"You can track Merlin through Arthur. Arthur, you are the other side to Merlin's coin and have a connection with him. Have you ever noticed a feeling or an instinct ever concerning Merlin? For example, having a bad feeling or knowing when he's in trouble?" Marcus inquires.

"Yes actually. I can't explain it. It's just like a knowing without really knowing," Arthur describes.

"Good, that will be very helpful. What I plan on doing is using you to track him. I'm going to cast a spell to heighten the awareness of your connection so you will be able to feel which way it is to find Merlin. In simple terms you will act as a compass to Merlin," Marcus says.

"I won't lie and say I'm not nervous about this spell you plan on casting but I need to start trusting and this is a good place to start," Arthur says.

"That’s very brave of you my lord however you have nothing to fear. The druids are no longer your enemy or ever plan on being one. I will get you to Merlin safely," Marcus says.

"Ok, go ahead."

Morgana step backs to give Marcus and Arthur some space. Marcus comes closer to Arthur until he is just in front and raises his hands. He begins to chant a spell in the magical langue and a white glow engulfs Arthur. For a moment he feels nothing and is about to ask if it's working, then next he can feel the pull in his heart he associates with Merlin tingle and then become stronger. It's both intense and warm and it almost carries him off to the clouds. Morgana clears her throat and it grounds Arthur back to the present. He can only imagine how stupid he must have looked just then and red colors his face.

" This feels…wow," Arthur says babbling like an idiot.

Morgana and Marcus begin laughing at the Mighty King of Camelot lost for words.

"Well glad you're enjoying this experience but I believe its time we leave. We still need to catch up with Merlin," Morgana urges.

'Yes, its time we went. Marcus thank you for the hospitality and the help. I am forever in debt to you. If you require anything please don’t hesitate to ask." Arthur thanks.

"It's my pleasure, my lord. The other thing that will pay us back is that you bring Merlin back safely to Camelot."

Arthur nods his head and they bid Marcus a farewell. They grab their satchels from their tents and begin to walk back to the main path they traveled on. To their delight, their horses were tied to a tree with supplied fully restocked. Morgana would have to thank Marcus again for all that he's done. They both mount their horses and begin their Journey.

"Which way magical compass?" Morgana teases.

Arthur rolls his eyes at her teasing and focuses on that warm feeling in his chest. It starts the pulse and in his mind's eye, he begins to see a white string leading the way on the ground. When he opens his eyes the string is still there. He points his hand to the path in front of them and begins to command his horse forward. The string takes them all over the place, through the forest. Eventually, they come to an open campsite with a cave. The cave looks familiar to Arthur and it takes him a few Minuets to realize where he is.

"Were at Balinor's cave," He remarks.

Before Morgana can reply they hear a rustling in the tree line. They both whip around ready to defend till they find its just Merlin coming through the trees with two rabbits in his hands. 

Arthur loses his breath at the sight of Merlin. He never thought he would ever see his beautiful face again and his heart screams with affection. He treasures remnants of this heightened emotion as he feels it leave his body as the spell has completed what it was set out to do.

Merlin finally notices them and drops the rabbits with a look of terror on his face. He stands there frozen in his place. He looks like he's about to bolt but Arthur calls out to him.

"Merlin wait!" Arthur calls.

Merlin doesn’t wait to listen as he runs off and Arthur gives chase. He can feel his heart slamming in his chest, absolutely terrified he's gonna lose Merlin for good.

Merlin is too focused on getting away to contemplate using magic, not that he would ever desire to use it against Arthur. He runs like he's never run before but he can feel Arthur gaining on him.

Arthur can almost touch him and he leaps hard and crashes down taking Merlin with him. He rolls till he is sitting on top of Merlin and pins his arms down. Merlin struggles against the grip but its no use. Still, he tries in vain to break free. He doesn’t hear Arthur call his name, to wrapped up in his current predicament to notice.

"Merlin! Merlin stop and listen!" Arthur yells but can't reach him. He does this first stupid thing that pops in his head and leans down and kisses Merlin. Merlin struggles for a minute before he gives in to the temptation of Arthurs's lips and let's go. Merlin kisses him with a hunger he didn’t know was within him and the hole that had been growing in his heart since the river starts to fill up again. 

He begins to cry, too overwhelmed to make sense of anything but the fact that he missed Arthur and doesn’t understand why he is kissing him passionately when he should be running his sword through his chest.

Arthur, feeling Merlin's tears against his cheeks pulls away to find Merlin crying. They make eye contact and that act alone sets Merlin breaking down into sobs. Arthur can't help but shed tears as well, he could never hide his tears from Merlin. He sits back and releases Merlin's arms to instead grabs his face.

"Merlin look at me!" Arthur pleads in the softest voice that’s ever come from his mouth.

Merlin looks at him through the tears that make his eyes shine like blue glass.

"I'm sorry for everything. Morgana took me to the druids and Marcus told me everything. I'm so, so sorry for not listening to you. For only thinking of myself and not that pain and trials you have had to face alone. I have been a terrible friend and a terrible lover as short as it was. You mean everything to me, Merlin, please come home to me," Arthur finishes, his voice cracking as he too begins to sob. 

Merlin pushes Arthur back so he can sit up and Arthur obliges.

"But I made so many mistakes Arthur. How can you not hate me after everything you found out. Morgana, Nimueh, the dragon. The damn dragon rained so much fire upon the people and it's my fault. I should never have been manipulated into releasing him." Merlin cries in anguish.

"That’s the thing, Merlin, I can't hate you. I could never hate you for being compassionate to others. I could never hate you for releasing a dragon that was barbarically locked up against its will for twenty years. Sure I was angry when I found out but that’s all it was. Anger at not being in control of the things around me. Anger at things I never understood to begin with because I never tried to seek knowledge beyond what people had conditioned me to think. Merlin, you're the type of person I wish I could be. You give people chances to change and prove themselves. You see the good in people when even they don’t see it in themselves. You're compassionate and kind and value all things equally. It's why you never like killing on hunts, its why you oblige when every damn servant in the castle asks you for help. You're everything good I have ever needed in my life, its just taken me so long to see it. I hope someday you can find it in yourself to forgive me and give me a second chance to be the man you believe I can become." Arthur finishes with clear sincerity in his eyes.

"Arthur you can't blame yourself for what your father taught you to believe. It's not easy to forsake something you have known to be true all your life." Merlin counters.

"Even after I've hurt you, you still try to console me," Arthur replies looking at the ground, too overwhelmed by the warmth of Merlin's words. Merlin should be screaming at him and telling him he's exactly like his father. He never expected this reply, but shouldn't be surprised given that this is Merlin and the type of person he is. 

"I accept your apology Arthur. I know we have both made mistakes but now that everything is out in the open, I hope we can move forwards from this…if you'll have me?" Merlin says sounding unsure.

"I'd like that very much, Merlin. I want to move forward too. I don’t ever want to lose you again, this past week has been torture and I don’t think I'd be able to take it if you ever left me again."

Merlin nobs his head and motions for them to get up and they both stand facing each other.

"I can't lose you either. You mean too much to me. What have you done to me, Arthur? I used to be a farm boy from a different Kingdom and now I'm in a Kingdom where I can't live without its King," Merlin jokes shaking his head.

His heart has felt light for the first time in years and he's ready to forge a new path forward with the man he loves. The man he loves…does Arthur even still love him after everything? Sure they are on friendly terms but it doesn’t mean his forgiveness extends to that area of their lives. He's now unsure of himself and how to act around Arthur. Arthur sees his body langue close up but can't understand why.

"I think we should go," Merlin says closed off.

"Yeah, Morgana is waiting for us," Arthur replies confused.

Both of them head back to the camp to find Morgana sitting on a rock waiting for them. Merlin reaches Morgana only for her to punch him in the arm and yell at him.

"How could you leave like that and without saying goodbye either. I was so worried Merlin, Morgues is still out that and she hates your guts!"

Morgana calms down then and pulls Merlin into a hug. Merlin has pulled along and whipped lashed by her quick change in mood.

"I'm sorry Morgana, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just didn’t know what to do and thought it was best to leave. I didn’t want to cause any more pain than I already had," Merlin quickly apologies.

Morgana sighs," I understand why you left, but promise me you won't just up and leave like, not before we have a chance to sort things."

"I promise I won't do it again," Merlin says hugging her again.

"Shall we leave?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, I went to get home and out of these woods. I'm missing my bed and a hot bath," Morgana complains. 

They all laugh at Morgana's complaints and get their stuff ready to leave. They come to the horses and face a predicament. They only have two horses and three people transports.

At the same time, both siblings turn to Merlin and say, " He can ride with me."

The siblings look at each other, then look back to Merlin. It would have to be his choice. He doesn’t want to inconvenience Morgana after everything he's put her through but at the same time, the thought of riding with Arthur and not knowing if he still feels the same way has him anxious. 

He decided to swallow his anxiety and walks to Arthur's horse. Arthur helps him up so that he is sitting behind him.

With Merlin safely on, Arthur commands his horse and they go firing off. Merlin almost falls off the horse till he puts his arms around Arthur's waist in a death grip. He can feel Arthur laughing at his antics and flushes red. After a while, they drop to a steady pace and Merlin adjusts his arms accordingly. He feels Arthur jerk at his movement till he settles a hand over Merlin's. Merlin's heart rate picks up and he can feel Arthur's thumb on his wrist. Could he feel Merlin's heart beating wildly? Does Arthur's beat the same? Arthur throws a look over his shoulder and Merlin has to look away at the intensity he sees.

_"Ok he does still does feel the same and it's even more intense than before. How am I going to act around him without him burning me with his gaze?"_ Merlin contemplates with butterflies in his stomach.

He puts these thoughts to the back of his mind for a while and rests his head against Arthurs back and falls asleep a little while later. Arthur spends the rest of the ride smiling and stroking Merlin's hand. 

They had to spend the night in a tavern in a quiet village as Camelot was still a day ride from there. The night was uneventful, to say the least, but Merlin had the best night's sleep he's had in a long time. A sleep not plagued by nightmares of the past and his mistakes. They leave early the next morning and make it back to Camelot by sundown. The Knights rush to greet them in the citadel as Leon had briefed them on all that had transpired. 

They bombarded the trio with questions for five minutes before Arthur yelled that they needed rest after their journey and they could shove off.

Arthur walks Merlin to the door of the physician's quarters. They both stand awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Have a good sleep Merlin, I have reinstated your role as Manservant for the time being till we can talk about a position best suited for your magic. I'll see you in the morning bright and early," Arthur says softly.

"Thank you Arthur I appreciate it," Merlin says smiling back.

The two get lost in each other's eyes and they start to lean closer, that look Arthur gave him in the forest is back and it scares him. He pulls away with his heart beating faster than a dragon's wings and politely tells Arthur goodnight before closing the door. Arthur is left standing confused but decides to leave it till morning to analyze it, as he is far too tired to look at it now. He heads back to his chambers and he crashes into a deep sleep, dreaming of Merlin as he has been for who knows how long…

TBC


	7. Let The Hunt Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I was swamped with assignments but I have finally finished my course and gotten my certificate yay!!!!! I hope you enjoy this, there will be one more chapter after this....I hope ahahah. Please leave a comment on what you liked :)

Arthur wakes early that morning excited for the day. Merlin was back and things would get back to some level of normalcy. Except he remembers Merlin pulling away from his kiss. Did he do something wrong? Did he read too much into things? He decides to head to Morgana since she appears to be the only smart person within Camelot and he's recently come to realize this. He knocks on her door and hears an enter.

"Good morning Arthur, what perils have you gotten yourself into this time?" Morgana asks expectantly.

"None for your information and I don’t always get into trouble," Arthur bites back.

"No trouble find you it would seem. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"It's Merlin and yes he's fine. Last night when I walked him back to his quarters we had a moment of sorts. We were about time kiss but he pulled away and I don’t know why. When we were riding back he didn’t give me any indication he felt differently. If he had he would have ridden with you. Did I maybe do something wrong? Does he not love me anymore? " Arthur says feeling unsure as he's never felt before.

"No, I don’t think that’s it. I saw him behind you, he looked nervous more than anything. What was Merlin's reaction when he pulled back, what was his expression?" Morgana's detective mind running ahead.

"I don’t know he looked scared. He looked like he wanted it but stopped himself."

"Hm, I think I know what's wrong. I think it's quite the opposite. I think Merlin is just shy and nervous around you. To be honest Arthur you are very intense when you set your sights on someone. Not that it’s a bad thing. Merlin probably couldn’t handle your intensity and ran for it."

"What do I do? Do I tone it down a bit?" Arthur questions.

"No. If Merlin wanted it as you said he appeared to, then I think just keep doing what you're doing. Maybe get up in his space as I advised you last time. His walls will crack eventually and since everything is out in the open it will make courting him easier. Remember what I said to you before everything happened. If you want him then go get him. I stand by that comment." Morgana finishes.

"Thank you Morgana this was very reassuring."

"It's my pleasure. Remember, Merlin isn't used to this. I don’t think he's ever been with someone so you have to give him that push and help him." Morgana adds on.

"Will do. I must leave now if I'm to make it before Merlin arrives."

With that Arthur leaves the room and feels a renewed confidence and determination. He arrives back to his quarters five minutes before Merlin gets there. He sat at his table reading documents before Merlin walks in.

"Good morning Arthur, you're already up and dressed. What happened to the Arthur I know?" Merlin teases.

"Ha, very funny Merlin. For your information I do know how to dress," Arthur banters back

" Really... I wouldn’t have guessed it."

"Oh shush Merlin."

"I will go and get breakfast for you then," Merlin says.

"Thank you, Merlin, also bring enough for the two of us."

"Sire?" Merlin asks.

"Have breakfast with me, Merlin."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Merlin leaves to go get food and Arthur deflates. Merlin always has such an effect on him and puts him on edge. He reflects on what Morgana had said earlier and he is struck with an idea. He wants to test what Morgana said. He's gonna corner Merlin and get him hot under the collar. He wants to see how he reacts. For the most part, Merlin has been his usual self and hasn’t given anything away that he is nervous. Anywho breakfast was about to get more interesting.

Merlin arrives back with a tray of meats, fruit, and cheese, and lays it down on the table. He then takes a seat facing Arthur and they both begin to eat.

"How did you sleep, Merlin?" Arthur asks making conversation.

"I slept well Arthur, thanks for asking," Merlin replies a little awkwardly.

" You know I'm really glad you are back Merlin. I never realized how much I needed you till you were gone," Arthur expresses.

"I don’t think you need me that much. Look at you, dressing yourself and all," Merlin jokes.

"I'm serious Merlin!" Arthur rebukes, "I would be dead ten times over if it weren't for you. I'll always need you."

"Well lucky I'm here to keep you out of trouble then," Merlin replies smiling.

They smile at each other and the air changes. It fills with electricity and puts both of them on edge. Merlin adverts his eyes and moves to grab a strawberry for something to do. He's about to bring his hand to his mouth till Arthur darts his hand out and catches Merlin's wrist. Merlin freezes, watching Arthur's movements. Arthur stares dead into Merlin's eyes, brings his hand to his mouth, and takes a bite out of the strawberry never breaking eye contact. A bit of juice escapes his mouth and runs down his chin. Merlin visible gulps, staring at Arthur's lips, which breaks into a smirk. He licks up the juice from his chin also catching Merlin's fingers in the process and this seems to jolt Merlin out of his stasis. He jumps up from his chair and mumbles an excuse about preparing the armory and runs from the room. Arthur sits back satisfied at the results of this experiment but also feels butterflies at what he finds.

"Merlin is shy like a girl and it would be cute if it wasn’t so lame," Arthur remakes in his head. 

Even though he teases Merlin, he knows he finds Merlin's action endearing and is more excited than ever to court him.

"Morgana was right, he just needs a push. Time to step up my game. This is going to be too much fun but I'm also in danger of failing if he keeps these reactions up. My heart won't be able to take it."

"That did just not happen. I must be dreaming!" Merlin says to himself as he heads to the armory to gather items for the mornings training session with the knights. He can feel his heart racing and his adrenaline coursing through his veins. He's never seen Arthur like that, not even with Gwen. What the hell kind of monster has he released in Arthur? All he knows was that it was intense and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He cant believe he ran from the room like a blushing maid. He just knows Arthur is never gonna let him live it down.

He begins dragging the various swords, shields, and weaponry onto the open field where some of the knights have started to filter in. He says Gwaine waving at him and says hello.

"Good morning precious," Gwaine flirts.

"Good morning Gwaine," Merlin replies rolling his eyes.

"I heard about everything that happened. I can't believe you never told me!" Gwaine says annoyed but also curious at the same time.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I was scared and the fewer people who knew the safer. Look after training do you want to sit down and have a chat? I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

"You bet your cute little ass do. I'll meet you at my chambers after practice," Gwaine suggests.

"Ok, I'll see you then."

They hear Arthur approach and break off to do their tasks. Merlin returns to the weapons ready to hand out what needs to be and Gwaine returns to the knights to wait for instructions from Arthur.

"Good morning everyone, today we will be doing combat training so pair up. Merlin, you're with me," Arthur says turning to look at Merlin.

The rest of the knights raise their eyebrows as Arthur hasn't spared with Merlin in years already deeming him useless with a sword. Of course, everything makes sense now given he has magic. Arthur picks up the blunt sword as he doesn’t want to hurt Merlin and Merlin does the same.

"Why this all of a sudden? I thought you already gave up on trying to train your wayward servant," Merlin says as he lowkey flirts without realizing.

"Well after your little runaway to the forest I felt it necessary to give you skills other than magic. It not good to just rely on one weapon. Plus I get to throw you down into the dirt," Arthur says winking back.

"Is that a challenge? Because you know that now I can combine both my magic and weapon together."

"You don’t scare me, Merlin, you never have. Besides I could still take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that," Merlin echo's from the past.

"It was you that time. You used magic to trip me!" Arthur says stunned at this new piece of info.

"Guilty, but you have to admit I almost won. It was just a shame Gaius had to come and distract me at the wrong moment."

"Mmm keep telling yourself that, we all know how clumsy you are, even with magic. This time you won't get the better of me, I'll make sure you eat those words like you'll be eating the grass when I'm through with you," Arthur teases.

"Then let's go, less talking and more sparing."

With that, Merlin charges forward using magic to grant him speed. He slashes down at Arthur and Arthur only just has time to put his sword up to defend himself. Merlin's sword was a blur and Arthur   
found himself stuck on the defensive.   
Merlin goes for another forward strike but this time Arthur anticipates it and spins away causing Merlin to stumble forward. Arthur using this to his advantage hits Merlin in the back and he falls to the ground. The knights having abandoned their training laugh at Merlin's suffering.

"Come now Merlin you have to do better than that!" Arthur goads " I thought you were an all-powerful Sorcerer."

"Prat!" Merlin huffs and decides to play dirty.

This time he takes Arthur's sense of sight, sits back, and watches the hilarity he knows will come. Arthur could be seen swinging at nothing as Merlin sits a good few meters away on a training log trying to hold his laughter. The knights not so much, they are howling in laughter at seeing such a sight. Merlin decides to add a dramatic flair and uses his magic to stimulate brushes of air and stepping sounds to further disorientate Arthur. Soon enough Arthurs frustration blows and demands to have his sight back. Merlin walks back over and waves a hand over him restoring his sight.

Upon seeing the magical idiot, Arthur tackles him to the ground knocking the air out of Merlin's lungs for a hot minute. He straddles Merlin's hips and locks him in.   
He grabs both of Merlin's wrists and pins them both to the ground with one hand while the other starts tickling him delivering him payback. Merlin being sensitive didn’t do himself any favors and can be seen dying of laughter and wriggling like a man worm. The sound of his laughter draws Arthur in and finds himself captivated by Merlin's smile.

He feels like he hasn’t seen it in so long, and decides right then and there that it is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life. He never wants to see it gone. He stops tickling Merlin and just stares. Merlin begins to come back to himself and notices Arthur looking at him. Just as the way Merlin's smile captives Arthur, Arthurs eyes captive Merlin.   
The eyes are the windows to the soul and what a beautiful soul Merlin can see within. Without realizing it   
Merlin's eyes drop to Arthur's lips for a split second but return to Arthur's eyes. Subconsciously Arthur notices it and licks his lips unknowingly. Arthur begins to learn down staring at Merlin's lips. Merlin's eyes begin to flutter shut, caught under Arthur's spell.

Just before their lips meet, they hear someone clear their throat, and both of them shoot away as they realize the knights were still there and they almost kissed in front of them. Merlin can feel his heart racing and his breath comes shallow. He's so embarrassed that he runs from the field and heads straight to Gwaine's quarters.

Arthur dismisses the knights for the day and sits down to reflect on just what happened. He wanted to tease Merlin but in the end, but got swept up in the moment and they almost kissed. As unintentional as it was, it still furthered Arthur's plan to ruffle Merlin's feathers. After the way he ran from the field he definitely can say it was a success. He leaves the field satisfied and thinks of a new plan to concoct.

Gwaine walks into his quarters to find Merlin perched on his bed biting his nails with a creased brow.

'Well, well Merlin I may say it's always a pleasure to find you in my quarters, but I realize you have your sights on someone else," Gwaine says wriggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, Gwaine it was so embarrassing. I almost kissed the King of Camelot in front of the knights," Merlin groans.

"To be honest Merlin I didn’t know you had it in you but I'm impressed. Anyway, I think you've got some explaining to do. I wanna know about the magic and I want to know why Arthur is now dragging you off to train, but mostly flirt?" Gwaine cuts to the chase.

"The magic is a little less complicated to explain than that prat so I'll start there. I was born with magic. I'm known as what's called a Warlock. Were different from sorcerers because we are born with magic and didn’t learn it as Gaius did. Sure we have to train and learn to control our powers but not in the same way as sorcerers. As you know I couldn’t tell anyone or I'd have been sent to the pyre. Even after the ban was lifted I still was too scared to reveal myself. I got so used to living and saving everyone from the shadows I didn’t know how to stop. I'm sorry I never told you but there's a lot more to the story that I will tell you later about. We all know that you are much more interested in my Arthur issues so we'll save the magic talk for another time," Merlin explains.

"Don't worry Merlin I get it. It couldn’t have been easy to live in fear, I'm glad you did what you needed to do to survive. I still wished you have told me when the ban was lifted but I understand and I forgive you. Besides this is the greatest thing ever, can you imagine the pranks we can pull on the others!" Gwaine says excitedly.

"My magic is not a toy Gwaine!" Merlin glares," Thank you though, it means a lot to me that you understand."

"Stop getting mushy on me and let's get to the juicy details. So how long has this thing with Arthur been going on? You two have always been a little on the flirty side and truth be told I was waiting for one of you to man up and jump the other but clearly, I've missed that stage so out with it!" Gwaine prods.

"Well it was the afternoon before Arthur started acting cold, you remember?"

"Yeah, you guys went out on a hunt or something, and then Arthur came back mad."

"Well, he asked me out on a picnic so we went to that pretty place by the river. We ate and talked and had a nice time. Then we went into the water and I was so scared because my body is filled with scars from battles no one knows about. How would I begin to tell Arthur about them and not raise suspicion? Anyway, he didn’t say anything and was had a bit of a water fight before he caught me in his arms. We shared a kiss, it was so intimate Gwaine, like nothing I've ever felt but then the thought of lying to him crept in, and I pulled away. He chased me out the water and bless the man thought he did something wrong. I was so overwhelmed that I blurted out I had magic and I had done something terrible and he got so angry. "

"Long story short, we had a fight, I left, and he ended up coming to find me and bring me back home. He spoke with the druids about it all and later apologized to me. On the way home I had this thought, does he still likes me the same way as before, or did what I wreck our chance at a relationship. Well, I found out full well this morning that, that’s not the case. My god Gwaine he started flirting with me and I just about had a heart attack," Merlin says his eyes wide as he recounts the events of the morning.

"What did he do?" Gwaine asks so focused on what Merlin is telling him.

"Well I had gotten breakfast for the two of us at his request and well he started talking about that he was glad I was back and he would always need me. The air just changed and got heavy. I was suddenly nervous so I grabbed the first food I could see which was a strawberry for something to distract from the moment. Arthur caught my wrist and I froze and didn’t know what to do. He was staring at me so intensely and he brought my hand to his mouth and he bit the strawberry. "

Gwaine lets out a cat whistle and shakes his head.

"That’s not even the end yet. He licked the juice up from his chin and his tongue caught some of my fingers and just that touch set my blood on fire. I couldn’t handle it so I ran from the room like a girl. I don’t know what to do, it's so intense that I feel like I'm dying."

"Damn I didn’t know Arthur had it in him. He hunted you like prey. He wants you and is trying to rile you up. That much was obvious from this afternoon's events. So what's stopping you from jumping his bones?" Gwaine asks.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of the feelings, the intensity, and letting someone in. I've never done this before," Merlin explains.

"Do you trust Arthur Merlin?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes, with my life."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You're a badass wizard Merlin, remember that. You have the power to take it at your own pace and say no if you're uncomfortable. Arthur should respect that and I think the last thing he wants to do is hurt you. So have some courage because Arthur is putting all the work in right now, try and do something to show him you are recuperating his feelings," Gwaine pep talks.

"You're right for once, but I do have to man up. How should I show him I care?" Merlin asks.

"Well, maybe you can bring his favorite dessert for him at dinner tonight. Although you may have to swindle it from the chef. He won't be expecting it so it will show him you are being thoughtful."

"That’s a good idea. Baby steps," Merlin laughs.

"Baby steps indeed," Gwaine beams back.

TBC...


	8. The End Is Near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so sorry this took forever, I was struggling with how I wanted to end to pan out plus other things going on in life. I still have the last chapter to write all the raunch for you but wanted to build it up a bit more for then. It's a short one but you get to see Merlin almost having a dorky midlife crisis. I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 8

After his chat with Gwaine, Merlin begins a mental list of what he wants to prepare for tonight. He's taken what Gwaine has said on board and wants to do something for Arthur. With Arthur out lord knows where he begins by heading to the Kitchens to go bargain with the Chef.

"My dear, beautiful Audrey," Merlin sucks up.

"What do you want, scrawny little weasel?" She replies with suspicion.

"I want to make dinner and dessert extra special for Arthur tonight," Merlin explains without giving too much away.

"What prey is the occasion for such a feast?" Audrey inquires.

"Nothing special, I amongst some of the knights feel Arthur has been working very hard as of late and deserves something nice in recognition. I thought since you are the head chef, that you would be the best person to prepare something delicious. Or am I wrong?" Merlin says knowing that questioning Audrey's skills will bait her into agreeing.

"I bloody well am the best person for the job. Who are you to question me? I will make him a roast and have a selection of fruits and chocolates for dessert. When it is ready you better be down here as fast as a horse because I do not want it going cold by the time it reaches the King. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Merlin replies smirking at his victory. 

Merlin leaves to attend to the next task on his Arthur list. He can hear Audrey muttering to herself about being the best cook in the whole of Camelot. Merlin just laughs, sometimes it's too easy. He heads to Morgana as she would have some idea of other things Arthur may like.   
Morgana has been a wealth of knowledge and compassion through this whole ordeal and he makes a note to do something nice for her as well. He knocks on her door and hears a come in. Morgana is sat at a table reading a magic book when she looks up.

"Merlin," She beams," What can I do for you?"

" I want to do something special for Arthur tonight and I wanted some ideas. I've already asked the cook for a special meal for dinner and I'm gonna draw him a nice bath. What else can I do?" Merlin explains.

"Well as kids Arthur loved this wood carving of a dog. He got it from a visiting Nobel Man and never parted with it till Uther decided he was not a boy anymore and burned it when Arthur was 8. I think getting him something like that would be nice," Morgana suggests.

"Ok, I'll use my magic to carve him one so it's more personal," Merlin says more to himself.

"That's a good idea. Maybe infuse it with a smell so it reminds him of you."

"What do you mean of me?" Merlin asks confused as to how he can put his smell on an object.

"I've heard the idiot muttering to himself that you smell like lavender and berries. It's probably because you go out looking for herbs for Gaius," Morgana explains.

"Ahh that makes sense...do I smell like that?" Merlin asks curiously.

"I don't know Merlin, I'm not about to smell you that's weird!" Morgana rejects.

"Good point. Well, I've got to go get this ready but thank you for your help," Merlin thanks with a smile.

"Always a pleasure." Morgana beams back.

Merlin takes his leave and heads back to the physician's quarters to begin making the wooden figurine. He hopes Gaius isn't home because he doesn't want to explain why he's all of a sudden, making random dolls for the King. To his luck, the old man must be out seeing to patients. Merlin quickly grabs his magic book and props it open to a page he needs on the main table. He then grabs a piece of wood from their chimney stash and brings it back to the table.

He begins chanting the spell from the book and starts picturing   
in his mind's eye, the image of a magnificent wolf, and within a minute the wood turns to a mighty wolf standing atop a rock. It's beautiful and conveys the strength and cunning which Arthur possesses. He then does the next spell where he diffuses Lavender oil and crushed mulberry juice into the piece to give it an everlasting scent. Merlin picks up his creation and admires his handy work. He knows for sure Arthur will love it. He packs away his book and dumps the leftover wood back to the wood holder. He wraps the present in a thin sheet of parchment and ties it with some string, before putting it on his bedside table. 

With that task done Merlin thinks about the last tasks in his lift. He wants to draw Arthur a nice bath for when he finishes training. He hopes to be far from the room when this event happens. Lords know he won't be able to handle it like before. So many things have changed and with the way, Arthur has been acting, he doesn't trust Arthur to not do something rash or inappropriate. He'll do his normal servant bathing routine and then yeet from the room as fast as he can. Gwaine said baby steps and that's what he plans to do.

He heads to the lower level of the castle and enters the room where the bathing equipment is held. The tub reserved for the king is held in a separate room as to not get used by others. Merlin brings out a key and unlocks said room. The room holds Arthur's tub along with a wide selection of soaps ranging from fruity to forest musk. However Merlin will not use any of them, he made his very own one for Arthur a while ago but was too chicken to give it to him. On display are many different brushes and rags for cleaning and Merlin grabs the softest ones. Chucking all he needs into the tub, he begins the tiring task of dragging it up top Arthur's room. He begins prepping, knowing that Arthur will be back from the training field soon. Once the bath is done he heads back to his room to freshen up and put some clean clothes on since he was rolling around in the grass and mud today. He hears a knock on the door and finds a younger serving girl.

"The Chef has required your presence." Before Merlin can reply she's dashing off to her next task.

"Arthurs food must be done,' He thinks to himself."

When he arrives at the kitchen, it's in beautiful chaos. It seems the chef went above and beyond for this meal. There's a massive roast chicken in the center of a tray lined with roast potato and carrots around it. On a separate try lines fruits of all colors for dessert. A bottle of the kingdoms finest wine lies beside it.

"Now I swear if you drop any of this I will have your head!" The Chef says.

"I will try my best. May I request a servant to help carry this up?" Merlin asks fluttering his eyes sweetly.

"Fine, but only because I don't want any of this on the floor." The Chef says point her fork.

The servant girl from before reappears and helps merlin carry the food to the king's room. They place it nicely on the dining table and the girl lives with a bow this time.

Merlin lights some candles at the table and ignites the fireplace. He surveys his handy work with a proud nod. He rechecks his mental list for anything he's forgotten and then he remembers the wolf present. He dashes out of the room to go and get the missing piece of the puzzle. He returns to find Arthur already in the room with a look of utter awe on his face.

2 HOURS EARLIER...

Arthur walks from the field with a smirk on his face at the way Merlin ran from him once again. He plans to hit Merlin with an even harder force tomorrow and decides Merlin has had enough for one day. He takes a short water break, before heading back to the field for some lone practice and some time to think. He always thinks better when he's moving through sword movements. He has come far with Merlin, after everything that happened. He knows he'll never take him for granted again. He wants to do something nice for Merlin but he doesn't know what. He sees a passing maid traveling back and forth for collecting water in a bucket and an idea strikes him. He'll give Merlin a bath and massage all that pent-up stress outta him. He thinks to himself that it sounds more sexual than what he's intending but if it manages to relive something else for Merlin, well he won't be complaining. He practices for two more hours before calling it a day as the sun begins to hit the horizon. He deposits the weapons he used except Excalibur and climbs the stairs to his chambers.

What he finds leaves him in utter awe. Merlin clearly has had his own ideas about baths and has gone that step further to have a grand meal brought up, no doubt swindled by the chef. But where was the bumbling idiot? His question is answered a second later with Merlin bursting through the door. 

"Arthur you're back!" Merlin states, a red hue coloring his face.

"Yes and I see you've been busy since our last encounter," Arthur says in a flirty tone.

"Ah yes, I have," Merlin replies a bit lost for words.

"Well, what's the occasion?"

"The knights and I thought that you've worked hard lately and deserve something nice," Merlin says as he chickens out for the real reason.

"Merlin, I know that's not the reason. You can't fool me anymore," Teases Arthur.

Arthur begins to walk towards Merlin and Merlin starts to walk back as he stutters his reply.

" I er, w-wanted to d-do something nice f-for you, because I-I wanted to show I c-care," Merlin finishes as his back hits the closed door.

Arthur gets right into his space till his mouth is right next to Merlin's ear.

"You get cuter the more I see you. I appreciate it. Next time though don't hide from me, I won't bite. I also have something I'd like to do for you, but we can explore that at a later time," Arthur pulls back to do a wink, which ends up being both eyes because he can't wink properly.

Merlin is too flustered to notice how stupid Arthur looks. Arthur walks towards the bath and Merlin follows.

"Let me help you with your armor so you can get into the tub," Merlin urges looking at the floor.

Arthur wordlessly stands at the table and Merlin begins to dissemble his armor. He then helps Arthur remove the rest of his clothes behind the changing screen but pauses at his undergarments.

"Don't get shy now Merlin, not like you haven't seen me before," Arthur says innocently.

Merlin visually gulps and begins removing Arthurs undergarments. It felt like forever that he was pulling them down, and it felt like slow motion when Arthur's cock sprung out to say hello. Once they are removed Merlin flies from the screen to the other side of the tub. He faces away unable to look at Arthur. He can hear the water splash behind him, signaling that Arthur was in the tub.

"Join me in the tub Merlin, I'm lonely."

"What?"

TBC.....


End file.
